


Secret Valentine

by redroses100



Series: On Holiday [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Seduction, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroses100/pseuds/redroses100
Summary: Shizuo can think of about a thousand other things he would rather be doing than going to some stupid party to celebrate the stupidest holiday of the year. But getting an offer to do a stranger in a Kitsune mask seems a little too good to be true. What kind of Valentine's Day cliche bullshit is this?<3<3<3“A mysterious, hot guy comes along to give me a mask and turns out to be a shitty edgelord who wants me to take his virginity on Valentine’s Day.”





	Secret Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up a day late with a Starbucks and sleep deprivation* what i miss?

“Do I really have to go to this stupid thing?” Shinra didn’t even glance up from the complicated monstrosity of a tie he was trying to get right. The diagram made it look so simple! It was not in fact simple. “Shinra!”

“What?”

“Fuck you!”

“Not unless you’re Celty.” He replied offhandedly. His dear, and ever suffering, best friend Shizuo threw himself back on the couch to groan loudly. Shinra rolled his eyes. “You’re being dramatic. There’s worse things in the world than being invited to a Valentine’s Day party.” He tried to tell the blond. Who glared at him for his efforts.

“Not when you’re single.” He grumbled bitterly.

“What will Kasuka say if you don’t show up after he went out of his way to get you the invitation?” Shinra drawled, figuring it would be the ace in the hole. After all, Shizuo was nothing if not completely dedicated to his brother.

But even this didn’t stop the whining.

“I told him I didn’t want to go out on Valentine’s day. It’s a stupid fucking holiday. People piss me off more than usual.” Maybe it was because Shinra was only half paying attention to the conversation, still very focused on getting his tie right. But it sounded to him like there was jealousy in his friend’s tone.

“Because they’re happy in their relationship induced bliss?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Shizuo scoffed.

“Because they’re insufferable- trying to shove their relationships down your throat.” Shinra shook his head lightly.

“If you’d ever been in a relationship around this time of year, you’d understand.” He sighed. Shizuo got more defensive somehow. His body language practically shouted ‘I’ll kill anyone who so much as breathes at me’. Unfortunately for his best friend, he wasn’t paying enough attention to realize it. “You should have asked someone out! You knew about this party for a week, you had plenty of time! And you have plenty of options, with work and school.”

“Maybe I don’t want a date! Or a relationship!” Shizuo snapped. Shinra snorted a laugh, finally settling with his tie. It wasn’t as good as the picture, but he was pretty sure Celty would appreciate the attempt anyway.

“What do you think?” He turned to show Shizuo, who was aiming for his face with a stapler. He just managed to duck the projectile, straightening up with a raised eyebrow. “Maybe you’re right. I should pin it down so that the knot doesn’t slip out in the middle of the party. But I don’t think a stapler will hold it very well.”

Shizuo was grinding his teeth, he could tell even from where he was standing. Shinra cringed at the thought of the poor dentist who would have to deal with that later.

“Look Shizuo, just go long enough to see Kasuka and let him see you, and then you can bow out. Pretend you got a text from a girl or something. Tell him you’re sick maybe. But just go. Even if it’s only for ten minutes.”

His friend still looked sulky. But he usually did. At least he didn’t pick up anything else to throw. There had been times Shinra was dodging items for a full ten minutes before Shizuo calmed down and came to his senses.

“Ten minutes?” He grunted.

“Ten minutes. And hey, maybe you’ll be glad you did. You hardly go to any of the parties Kasuka invites you to, you might find out you like them. Oh! Maybe you’ll meet someone and fall desperately in love!” He doubted it. So did Shinra, really. But the blond was finally calming down, so even he knew better than to blurt that out. “So really, what do you think?” He asked instead, gesturing to the heart shaped knot he’d meticulously tied.

“You know Celty isn’t going to care about a tie.” Shizuo stated bluntly.

“She’ll care when she rips it off me later.” Shinra smirked, patting the heart with a rueful smirk. Shizuo gagged.

“I don’t need to hear about you and my cousin banging.” And he was pretty sure Celty would kill her idiot boyfriend if she knew he even alluded to it. That was a nice idea, he’d hold onto that. Maybe it would help him get through the night.

“Well then, I’m out of conversation topics.” Shinra sighed, turning his back on the blond once again to start messing with his hair.

Yeah. He was definitely telling Celty about this later.

 

The house Shizuo walked into with Shinra and Celty hours later was more of a mansion really. And ‘party’ was a huge understatement, it seemed. This seemed like a full on freaking ball. No wonder Shinra had insisted they both wear their nicest clothes. Which, for starving college students, basically rounded out to button down shirts and ties.

Shizuo at least had been able to dig an old vest out of the disaster that was his closet. But even that didn’t make him feel much better when an actual butler answered the door and shepherded them inside.

‘Oh, I feel so under dressed!’ Celty signed frantically at them, and Shinra immediately launched into insisting that she was perfect no matter what she wore. And to be honest, the little black dress she was wearing was a bit casual, but still closer to the general attire of the evening than his or Shinra’s outfits.

“Would you like to borrow some masks?” The butler asked, drawing them to a stop beside a table with dozens of masks lined on it. Shizuo raised a brow.

“What for?” He rumbled. Both the butler’s eyebrows raised, obviously surprised.

“It’s a masque party, Shizuo. Kasuka told you that, remember?” Shinra insisted in a stage whisper, pulling out a mask from his pocket as if to prove it. It was a simple white mask, but it only covered half his face. And not in the way masks usually did. “What do you think Celty? Pretty Phantom of the Opera, right?” He crowed, begging for the approval of the girl at his side. Who…also had a mask.

Celty’s was a yellow half mask with a blue swirling detail over the left eye, and two cat ears at the top edge. Shinra went wild for it when she put it on. And Shizuo was left staring at the loaner masks before him like the slacker he was.

They were all pretty fancy, all things considered. There was one that was just completely covered in gems. And another layered with lace upon lace upon lace. There were plain black ones that upon closer inspection actually had magnificent detailing on them. They all looked way too special for him to casually wear.

“I…don’t know about this…I mean I’m not even staying very long.” He tried to explain to the butler, who remained unmoved and unchanged.

“All guests must be wearing a mask past this point.” He insisted.

“Just pick one Shizuo.” Shinra tried to encourage, already wandering off with his girlfriend. Celty gestured for him to come with them, but one glance at the butler and he knew he wouldn’t pass this point without picking a mask. With a sigh he tried again to imagine which one he would be comfortable wearing.

“Here. This one will look good with your vest.” A hand darted out to grab one of the masks, and then was holding it up towards his face before he could even register there was someone else beside him.

He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was suddenly so close to him, unfortunately tightly too. But in his defense, he was startled. And the guy didn’t so much as flinch at his strength, merely blinked at him from behind a brilliant white, red, and black mask.

It was Kitsune mask, that much Shizuo recognized. But it only covered the top half of the guy’s face. The delicate red and black markings were obviously hand painted, and done so excellently. At first Shizuo thought the guys eyes were a part of the mask. They were so red they matched the crimson markings perfectly. But then he blinked again, black eyelashes brushing the edge of his mask. And Shizuo was honestly __shook__.

The guy twisted his wrist in Shizuo’s grip, as if reminding him, and Shizuo dropped him at once. With a smirk nearly as sharp as a fox’s, the guy continued placing the mask to Shizuo’s face and securing it behind his head. He adjusted blond hair around in a few places, then stepped back to look at him from afar.

His black hair ruffled as he tipped his head back and forth a few times in consideration. And then the smirk returned, full force. “It’ll do.” He decided, reaching back out to turn Shizuo towards the little mirror on the wall above the mask table.

He didn’t know what to make of the mask at first. It was…weird, to be sure. Silvery gray, and jagged. It looked almost like a sheet of metal that Shizuo himself had punched through. Parts of it stuck out high over his forehead, and dipped low on his right cheek. One spiky protrusion almost touched his jaw. In other places it dipped in, just over his nose and in a couple places over his left eye. It was bizarre.

He didn’t hate it though.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, glancing back to his left. But the guy was already gone. When he glanced around, there was no sight of him, or his cousin and friend for that matter. Just the butler remained, looking at him passively as he got more and more flustered.

“Would you like to go in now, sir?” He asked suavely.

“Who was that guy?” Shizuo demanded. The butler smirked.

“I’m sure I don’t know. Hard to tell who anyone is tonight, sir.” There was teasing in his tone. Shizuo wanted to be mad. But he was too busy trying to remember the exact pattern on the Kitsune mask so that maybe he could find that guy again.

The butler led him down the hallway to an open doorway. He bowed at the waist and disappeared in the other direction, still wearing that little smirk like he knew something Shizuo didn’t. Which, he supposed, was true enough. With a grumble, he put the snarky butler out of his mind and walked through the doorway.

Into a completely different world. Who the fuck had a ballroom in that day and age?! And who the fuck had actual proper, nineteenth century style balls in their ballroom?!

Everyone was wearing a mask. All the ladies wore dresses- some long and slinky, others short and revealing. The men had actual tuxes. He was relieved to see that a good handful had shed their jackets and were left in vests- like him. But their vests were obviously better quality. It all looked so…privileged.

He tried to remember what the Kitsune guy had been wearing. But all he could think of was feathery black hair and supernaturally red eyes. Shizuo blinked to clear the image, stepping further into the ballroom.

There wasn’t much to do for someone like him. Most people here were in couples. Most of those couples were dancing. There was a full out string ensemble playing live music from the front of the room on a little platform. The people who weren’t dancing were politely conversing in pairs and groups of pairs. Very few other singles were here- and most of them were waiters.

Maybe he should just pick up a tray and pretend to be the help. At least then he wouldn’t be getting suspicious and/or pitying gazes as he awkwardly tried to navigate the room.

Finally he saw his cousin and Shinra, but they were dancing and no way was he gonna awkwardly spin around by himself just to keep up with them as they waltzed- fucking waltzed- across the floor. How did they even know how to fucking waltz? Was that something people still knew how to do? Did they take a class?

Fuck this was weird.

He needed to find his brother. Once he showed his face and made some excuse, he could go.

The memory of the Kitsune guy once again popped into his head. He wondered if the raven was even in this room. Maybe he had been leaving. Maybe he would pop up again as spontaneously as last time. Shizuo glanced around in paranoia, just in case.

His heart nearly jumped through his throat when he spotted feathery black hair. He charged over, put his hand on the raven’s shoulder. The boy turned and-

“Kasuka.” He stated dumbly. His brother gave him a polite nod.

“You made it.” Kasuka stated. He didn’t sound surprised, but Shizuo knew he was. After all, Shinra was right about him bailing on a lot of the things his brother invited him to. “I like your mask.”

“Oh. Thanks.” He reached up to touch the rough texture of his mask. It even felt like raw, beaten metal. But it wasn’t heavy. And it wasn’t cold. Maybe that was because his face was so hot under it.

“You know Ruri.” Kasuka inclined his head towards the beautiful black haired girl with her fingers linked between his. They wore matching masks- white with black dots and lines, and red rose details. Shizuo was pretty sure he knew the name of them, something from Mexico about death or whatever. But he couldn’t remember.

“Nice to see you.” Shizuo blundered out after realize they were waiting for him to speak. Ruri nodded with a small smile that matched Kasuka’s as well as their masks matched. “Kasuka, have you seen anyone in a Kitsune mask?” He was blurting it out before he realized it. And feeling really embarrassed because of it.

Kasuka didn’t so much as blink at the abrupt question though. “Not that I’ve noticed. Why?”

Shizuo flushed. He tried not to think about that frail wrist in his hand, which obviously wasn’t too frail or the guy would have flinched. But it had felt so small. He tried to tell himself he just wanted to apologize for grabbing the boy so harshly. And thank him for the mask. That was all. Just that.

“No reason.” Shizuo lied. Kasuka didn’t look impressed. But then, he never looked impressed. “I’m uh, gonna look for Celty and Shinra.” He told his brother. Which was weird, because he meant to say he was gonna head out soon. How had that turned into staying and looking for his friends? But Kasuka was nodding and moving away with his date before he could take it back.

Shizuo was left to blunder through a couple more social interactions by himself. These people were all weird. Too chipper and kinda oblivious. The kind of people Kasuka had to be around a lot ever since he started acting. Not Shizuo’s kind of people, basically.

After the fifth awkward conversation with a couple who took pity on him, he was really, really considering dipping. He’d been there way longer than ten minutes- probably even long enough that Kasuka wouldn’t be disappointed to see him go early. He sighed, glancing around to see if he could catch sight of his brother again.

And like he could sense Shizuo’s intentions of leaving, that was the moment the Kitsune guy reappeared.

He was leaning casually against the wall, his hands tucked into the pockets of his black peacoat. Which was shockingly casual for the situation. But he still managed to look more put together than Shizuo did in a vest and bow tie.

Shizuo was moving before he really put his mind to it. He made his way towards the raven, not even blinking the whole time. He was afraid if he did the boy would be gone between one moment and the next. But he was still there when Shizuo stood before him.

“Hello again.” He grinned, his crimson eyes sizing Shizuo up in a slow sweep of his body. It left the blond feeling more revealed than he liked to admit. “Enjoying the party?” He asked in a way that suggested he knew the answer already.

“It’s…nice.” Shizuo said awkwardly. The boy’s smirk sharpened like a blade. “Not really my normal scene.”

“No. I picture you more in a bar.” The guy’s head tipped to the side. Shizuo wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not. Before he could make up his mind, the boy laughed like he’d done something hilarious without so much as twitching. “Don’t worry, that’s not an insult. I’d rather be in a bar too.”

“Oh. So you don’t like the party?” Shizuo felt kinda awkward, but he didn’t really know what to talk about. Or how to act. He just knew he wanted to keep looking at the red of this guys’ eyes and how perfectly they matched his mask.

“Not particularly.” The boy looked away with an eye roll that would make Shizuo’s head hurt to attempt. “Although it hasn’t been completely bad. A little lost puppy seems to have taken an interest in me.”

It took Shizuo a couple seconds to process that the Kitsune was talking about him. Normally this kind of shitty comment would piss him off. The boy was obviously waiting for him to react in such a way too. The shit eating grin on his face said that much. But maybe it was the masks, or the general sense of weird he’d been feeling since walking into this house. But Shizuo was more amused than angry.

And he also felt about ten times more confident now. Now that he could see that the boy behind the Kitsune mask was just as tempestuous as the spirit he wore on his face. It was hard for him to interact with a mystery. But it was easy for him to interact with a shithead.

He felt his own face lifting into a smirk as he leaned in over the boy. One of his hands came up to lean on the wall only a few inches from obsidian black hair. Red eyes peered curiously up at him as the guy tilted his head to the side again. When he did that Shizuo could see the long stretch of his pale neck from beneath the red fur lining his peacoat. He liked it.

“Well, you should probably pay attention to him then. Wouldn’t want him to bite you if he gets too desperate.” He rumbled, watching the way the stranger’s eyes grew large and interested.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked, leaning in a little closer so they were hardly a breath apart.

“Sure.” He agreed, pulling on the boy’s wrist before the word was even fully out of his mouth. He didn’t let go until they were lost in the crowd, where he stalled because fuck if he knew anything about proper fancy dancing. The Kitsune took the lead anyway, swinging around to pull Shizuo’s hand to his waist.

He weaseled his wrist out of the blond’s hold to put that hand on his waist too. Then he wrapped his hands behind Shizuo’s neck, where the soft fur at the cuffs of his sleeves tickled his skin.

When the red eyed boy moved, Shizuo followed. After a minute, he figured out the steps, and began to lead instead. The Kitsune seemed more than happy to be led, grinning up at Shizuo like he was still in control of their movements even without leading.

“Is your wrist okay? From earlier?” If he was honest, Shizuo had forgotten all about his reason for seeking out the raven the moment he’d stood before him and seen the red of his eyes again. But the way those wrists moved ever so often behind his neck brought the memory back to him.

“Ne, you’re pretty strong, aren’t you? Like some kind of monster.” The guy held his wrist up, his sleeve falling just enough to reveal a totally unblemished wrist. “But I’m not made of glass, see.”

Shizuo reached up to grab that fragile looking wrist before the Kitsune could hide it again. His thumb rubbed up and down against the inside of his wrist, feeling the steady pulse of the boy in front of him.

“Then what are you made of? Trouble?”

“Definitely. Trouble and spite.” His grin was sharp, but his eyes narrowed behind his mask. Almost warily. “Not exactly a desirable trait is it?”

Shizuo was sure the boy before him had heard that more than a few times, for that guarded expression to cross his face. He growled in his throat, squeezing the skinny wrist in his grip.

“Desire isn’t an issue here.” He assured him in a rumbling drawl that made the smaller boy’s eyelashes flutter. “But keep in mind, I fight back. Whatever you throw at me, I’ll throw back harder.”

“Do you promise?” The Kitsune purred. Shizuo smirked. He couldn’t honestly believe this was happening right now. There was no fucking way.

“I swear if you’re fucking with me-” He sighed, tipping his head forward to lend a little intimidation to his words. The boy in his grasp was anything but intimidated. He slipped his wrist free to press a finger to the blond’s lips and cut him off.

“I’m not exactly used to cliches either. But you’re pretty attractive. And definitely more fun than the stuffy clowns swarming this place. Not to mention you’re single, which is a novelty on this day in particular.” He paused and Shizuo got the distinct impression he was raising his eyebrow, even though the action was hidden behind his mask. “You are single, aren’t you? Maybe you’re fucking with me.”

“Not fucking with you yet. But the night is young.” Shizuo drawled, earning a derisive snort from the Kitsune. “I’m single.”

“I wonder why.” He murmured. “Are you gonna make awful jokes like that while we fuck?”

Shizuo felt his cheeks heat right along with his stomach. He wanted to ruin this boy. “You don’t have an ounce of shame do you?”

“Shame is boring.” He shrugged carelessly, tipping his head back. The taunt lines of his throat drew Shizuo’s eyes down. He only barely restrained himself from reaching out to touch the offering of skin. “There’s really no need for it anyway. Not when you’re trying to get laid by a stranger on Valentine’s day.”

“You’re not wrong.” Shizuo huffed, sliding his hand around to the Kitsune’s lower back. The boy purred appreciatively.

“Then what are we still doing here?” He was like fucking seduction in human form. Shizuo wanted him. Even if this was a trick, or some weird lucid dream bullshit. He wanted to fuck this smirking bastard into the next morning.

“Do you live nearby?” He demanded. Red eyes twinkled as he took Shizuo’s wrist this time.

“You could say that.”

Shizuo followed as the Kitsune led this time. He wasn’t paying attention to anything but the head of dark hair before him. He didn’t see Celty trying to wave to him from the food table. He didn’t see his brother and Ruri dancing only a dozen yards from where he’d been swaying with the red eyed boy. All he could see was the stranger leading him out of the ballroom and down the hallway towards the door.

He was expecting to follow the raven from the house, and possibly to a car. He seemed like the kind of guy who’d have a car, even though he couldn’t be much older than Shizuo. The blond idly wondered if he went to the same college as him. He was sure he would have remembered seeing him. But he knew how unobservant he could be. Especially when it came to other people.

They reached the mask table and the bottom of the stairs that led up to the higher levels. And the boy pulled him towards those stairs without missing a beat. Shizuo ground to a halt, causing red eyes to peek at him over a slim shoulder.

“You…live here?” He sounded as confused as he felt. The boy smirked.

“You really didn’t know. And here I was thinking you were being coy.” He drawled, turning on his heel and releasing his grip on Shizuo. Before the blond could protest the separation, the boy was dropping into an exaggerated bow. “I’m Izaya Orihara. Nice to meet you.”

Oh. “Orihara like Dr. and Mr. Orihara. The hosts of the party.”

“The rich bitch Orihara family on the golden hill.” He agreed bitterly, his smirk sharp as the glass he claimed not to be made of. Shizuo had the distinct feeling Izaya was primed and ready to go full destructive mode on him, depending on his next words.

So he didn’t say anything. He set his shoulders, tipped forward in an awkward bow, and scooped up a clenched fist on his way back up. Shizuo pressed his lips to Izaya’s knuckles, smirking as they loosened under the little show of affection. Izaya’s face was likewise slack with surprise.

“I’m Shizuo Heiwajima. Nice to meet you.” He echoed, pressing another kiss into the Kitsune’s hand before winding their fingers together. “So why don’t you show me your bed. Which I assume is the best money can buy.”

Izaya blinked and seemed to snap out of it. Between one moment and the next his smirk was back firmly in place- as much a mask as the Kitsune one. He pulled on Shizuo’s hand and they all but raced up the stairs. And the next set too.

On the third floor Izaya turned and towed the willing blond down the hall that had honest to god portraits- like the kind actually painted while a family sits impatiently. Shizuo thought about making some kind of joke, but he was being pulled through a doorway before he could think of something he thought would be witty enough to impress Izaya.

“I’m gonna kiss you.” He warned the raven, backing him up to the wall the second the door closed behind them. Izaya barely had time to purr his approval before Shizuo was twisting his fingers through feather soft locks and using his grip to hold his prisoner still beneath his lips.

Izaya’s mouth was burning. It opened eagerly to his searching tongue, inviting in its warmth. Shizuo was more than happy to accept, sucking on plush lips and licking past them to battle with the raven’s tongue.

“In a hurry?” Izaya managed to snicker in the few seconds Shizuo pulled away for a breath. The blond growled in his chest, earning himself another of those delightful eyelash flutters.

Izaya’s lips were already swelling with red. They faded to white under his thumb and flushed back to color when he pulled away. The raven caught his finger at the very edge of his mouth, turning quickly to suck his thumb between irritated lips. Izaya’s tongue drew slowly up the pad of Shizuo’s finger while their eyes stayed locked together. And hell, if he thought Shizuo was in a hurry before…

The blond all but ripped his hand away, twisting his fist in Izaya’s peacoat to drag him across the room. The raven fell back easily to his bed when Shizuo all but tossed him down. He was laughing the whole damn time.

He was still laughing when Shizuo knelt over him to kiss him again. For a few seconds it didn’t look like even that was going to be enough to shut him the fuck up. But then his head tipped up and his tongue met with Shizuo’s and the laughter faded to a pleased rumbled in his chest.

The blond nipped at Izaya’s bottom lip, a little whine trailing up the raven’s throat. Shizuo followed it up with his fingers, tracing the soft skin he’d been admiring all night. He wanted to see more. He wanted to see everything.

Izaya didn’t object when Shizuo’s fingers started on the buttons of his coat. If anything, he started to kiss harder, leaning up into the attention of the blond above him. When Shizuo pulled back to coax the boy free of his jacket, he wasn’t disappointed with what he saw. Izaya’s mouth was kiss bruised and parted for the desperate gasps of air he was sucking in. It was a good look on him.

“Should I slow down? I-za-ya-kun?” He taunted, smirking at the narrowed eyes glaring up at him.

“Don’t you dare.” He growled, hooking his finger under Shizuo’s bow tie to tug at it. It came loose unfairly quick under his clever fingers, slipping from his shirt collar. Izaya was working on the buttons of his shirt before the tie even came free completely.

“Lemme see your face.” Shizuo rumbled, reaching for the Kitsune mask. His tie was wrapped around his wrist and yanked to the side before he could even touch the raven’s face. Izaya flipped them while Shizuo was still blinking in surprise.

“Tsk. Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren’t you Shizu-chan?” He smirked humorlessly. Shizuo scowled.

Izaya pointedly released the tie, and by extension the blond’s wrist. His first instinct was to flip them back around, maybe see how Izaya felt with the tie around his wrists. But he made himself be happy with just grabbing the raven by the hips with a grip that was probably just a little too tight.

Not that Izaya seemed to mind. His smirk stayed firmly in place as he started popping through the buttons of Shizuo’s shirt and vest faster than Shizuo himself had ever been able to. He pushed the layers of cloth aside, his nimble fingers dragging lightly across defined skin as he went. Shizuo shivered beneath him.

“Sensitive?” Izaya asked innocently. Or, as innocently as he could when his eyes burned with lust. Shizuo responded by lifting the plain black t-shirt over the raven’s head. It disappeared somewhere over the edge of the bed, and once he wiggled out of his shirt and vest, they joined it.

Izaya moved on immediately to his belt and pants, singly focused on his actions. Which made his little surprised yelp when Shizuo’s thumb brushed his nipple all the more rewarding.

“Looks like you are too.” He goaded the Kitsune, who’s eyes fluttered shut as his breathing hitched. Shizuo squeezed the little nub between his thumb and forefinger, grinning positively sinfully when Izaya keened. “Fuck…”

“I’m working on it.” Izaya snarled, all but tearing at the blond’s button and zipper. Shizuo snickered, pressing his shoulders into the bed for leverage to hitch his hips up into the air. The raven yanked his pants down easily, grinning victorious. While he was still gloating, Shizuo sat up to toss Izaya to the bed beside him, moving quick to straddle him. “We’ll be at this all night.” His prisoner sighed.

“Fuck I hope so.” Shizuo rumbled, attacking Izaya’s lips while his hands went to the raven’s jeans. How the hell the boy had pulled off black skinny jeans at a fucking proper ass ball was beyond Shizuo. He was more concerned with pulling them off physically.

When the denim slid free of Izaya’s feet- and really when had the other boy kicked off his shoes?- Shizuo made himself at home between his legs rather than straddling them.

“Wait.” Izaya breathed. Shizuo would have sneered something about cold feet or last minute decision making, but he watched the raven arch and reach for his pillows and curiously released him to see what he needed.

The Kitsune crawled up to the head of the bed, digging under his pillows for only a few seconds before his hand appeared with a bottle of lube. But in those few seconds, Shizuo was able to see that wasn’t all that was under there. The blond leaned forward, pinning Izaya down with a casual hand pressed to his back. The raven went down to the mattress with an indignant huff.

“Can I help you Shizu-chan?” He drawled with a touch of irritation in his voice. Shizuo shushed him, reaching for the pillow Izaya had been digging around under. “What are-”

He trailed off when he glanced up to see Shizuo lifting his pillow. And revealing the dildo beneath.

“Oh.” Shizuo purred. Izaya arched under his palm, reached for the pillow. Reached for the dildo when Shizuo held the pillow out of his reach. Shizuo tsked, batting his hands away and taking the toy instead. “Are you embarrassed I-za-ya-kun?” He chuckled, rubbing thoughtfully at the head of the phallic toy.

“How would you like it if I showed off your collection of porn?” The raven growled into the sheets, refusing to look back at Shizuo.

“How do you know I even have a porn collection?” He challenged. Izaya snorted derisively enough to make Shizuo’s face drop instantly to irritation. Almost lazily he brought the dildo down to rub at Izaya’s entrance, watching as the Kitsune tensed up at the touch.

“W-What-”

“So do you fuck yourself with it? Or do you put it in your throat?” Shizuo crouched to whisper it in Izaya’s ear. The positively sinful little whimper he got from him was like music. He pressed in a little firmer, not nearly enough to actually slide the toy inside. But it still got Izaya’s breath to hitch and his fists to clench in the sheets. Shizuo nipped at his ear. “I hope you put it here. It’s a nice size, but trust me, I’m bigger.”

He dropped the toy over the side of the bed, replacing it with the bottle of lube left abandoned near Izaya’s shoulders.

“Shizu-ch-” A sharp gasp interrupted the raven as cold lube dripped down between the cheeks of his ass. Not a moment later a warm finger followed the trail of cool liquid until Shizuo was circling around Izaya’s entrance.

“Want me to put it in?” He asked, almost thoughtlessly. But the desperate nod that tossed feathery black hair made the question very worth it.

Shizuo pressed forward, his finger sinking in easily, but still driving Izaya’s breath from his chest in a low shuddering moan. When the blond immediately pressed in with a second, he got an even more delicious groan.

“So good at taking my fingers.” Shizuo shifted the hand at Izaya’s lower back, sweeping his thumb back and forth across the base of his spine as he continued working the two of his fingers in and out. It kept Izaya nice and calm beneath him as he gradually prepared him. “So good…so beautiful…”

“Shut up.” Izaya huffed. Shizuo hummed in appreciation of the warm red color dipping down the back of his captive’s neck. He eased another finger into Izaya, a devilish grin spreading across his face as the boy arched into the stretch.

“Should I fuck you with your toy a bit? Just to get you really prepared? Oh, but what if you got off on it? That would be kinda awkward, wouldn’t it? I might get pretty jealous.” He rumbled thoughtfully. He’d never been like this with lovers in the past. Not that he had too much of a past anyway, but even so. It was nothing like this. And they were nothing like Izaya.

“Then you should probably fuck me instead. If you don’t want me to get off on anything but your cock.” His words were commanding, but the command didn’t come through as strong as he’d probably like considering how much his voice was shaking.

It didn’t need to be a strong command. Not when he was telling Shizuo to do exactly what he wanted to do.

He pulled his fingers free, shifting Izaya onto his back. “Well, if you insist.” Shizuo sighed, like it was some big chore. Like his dick wasn’t throbbing at the idea of being inside this beautiful creature. “Condoms?”

“There.” Izaya pointed towards the bedside table, an easy reach for Shizuo. But when his hand closed around an unopened box first, he craned to look for something already broken into. Or maybe something loose in the drawer. But besides another bottle of lube and a package of tissues, the drawer was empty. “For fucks sake just open it.” Izaya huffed, tearing the box away from Shizuo to rip into it.

“Izaya have you…done this before?” Shizuo wasn’t sure why he got so quiet and somber as he asked, but it definitely got Izaya to still in the middle of tearing a foil square off the line of others.

“Like this? No.” He admitted softly, beginning to fiddle with the foil in his hands.

“Like this, or like, at all? With anyone?” Shizuo pressed. The raven flushed a little, his eyes narrowing in frustration.

“Just our old friend the dildo.”

“But…you seemed so confident. Downstairs. And through all this.” Shizuo wasn’t proud of how dumbfounded he sounded. Or felt. Izaya scoffed, shifting to sit up, but still not meeting Shizuo’s eyes.

“So virgins can’t be confident?” He demanded. Shizuo cringed, reaching out to sooth the angry curve of the raven’s lips.

“That’s not what I meant. I just…assumed. It doesn’t matter to me. You just caught me off guard.” He promised, willing those red eyes to ease their glare and look at him again. After a moment of soothing stroking across his chin and jawbone, he did. “I wouldn’t have been so rough with you. If I’d known.”

“Fuck, Shizu-chan, I stick a dildo up my ass every night, I’m not an untouched flower! Now are you gonna fuck me or not?” He shoved the condom into Shizuo’s chest, but his fingers were twitching nervously against the blond’s skin. Likely he was terrified to scare Shizuo off. Which was a valid enough fear, he knew tons of people who swore they’d never sleep with a virgin.

But Shizuo wasn’t one of those people. And Izaya definitely wasn’t the average run of the mill virgin. He all but pounced on the raven, consuming him, fighting back bite for bite as Izaya scratched and growled- very clearly on the defensive and eager to prove himself.

Without taking his eyes off the red of the raven’s eyes, Shizuo ripped open the condom packet and rolled it on, reaching blindly for the lube. He pulled away from the violence of Izaya’s kiss with a little hiss as he worked lube over his dick. When the noise tapered off he dove right in to lick and bite at the unblemished neck he’d wanted to sink his teeth into since the beginning.

Izaya moaned his approval, grabbing for skin and hair and whatever he could in a restless reach for something to ground himself. When Shizuo started to push into him, he arched hard enough to brush their chests together.

“Fuck…feels so good…” Shizuo groaned, bracing himself with a hand at Izaya’s hip. There was a good sized hickey blooming under Izaya’s right ear, but it wasn’t enough. The further he thrust in, the more he wanted. The more he craved. He quite literally sank his teeth into the other side of the raven’s neck, digging in until a little shout of pain stopped him.

“Sh-hizu-” Fuck him, he’d actually do anything to listen to this boy moan his name for the rest of his life. For all his anger issues, you’d never be able to convince him to kill a man. But if Izaya asked him to in that moment, giving him the sweet promise of that lilting moan as his reward, he’d be out burying a body later.

“Goddamn…Izaya…” He growled into the raven’s neck. One good hardy thrust later and he was bottoming out, much to Izaya’s delight. His eyes looked fever bright when Shizuo pulled away to watch him. He looked like he’d found actual nirvana. “You’re fucking beautiful.”

It took the smaller of the two a good ten seconds to comprehend the sentiment, as lost as he was in the feeling of being so completely filled. But when it caught up to him, his red eyes darkened along with the rest of his visible face.

Despite the evidence that he was irritated by the compliment, Shizuo couldn’t help but to repeat it as he started thrusting. The distraction of movement kept Izaya from outright bitching at him for his- surely outrageous- claims of adoration. But little indignant grunts and growls slipped out between panting and groaning. And his hands alternated between clutching to him and clawing at him whenever he’d let another endearment leave his lips.

“S-Shut up!” He shouted after the dozenth affronting compliment.

“Don’t see how you could make me stop, I-za-ya-kun.” Shizuo smirked, nosing just beneath the raven’s ear at the steadily darkening bruise.

“I-I’ll make you r-regret it!” He vowed, scratching harshly at Shizuo’s back. He was quite sure he’d be feeling some of the scratches carved out there for days to come. He couldn’t bring himself to be angry about it though. Not when the squirming body beneath him was so fucking good and so fucking beautiful.

“I’m sure you will.” He agreed indulgently, kissing the tip of the Kitsune mask’s nose. “Maybe if I could see your face it’d stun me enough to stop talking so much.” He suggested slyly. It was funny. He figured Izaya was supposed to be the sly one. He was the Kitsune here, after all. But he’d never felt as mischievous as he did in that moment. It had to be Izaya. Had to.

“Shizu-chan is such a- AH- petty bitch!” Izaya whined, but his fingers hooked under the strap of Shizuo’s mask to pull it off his face. The blond immediately took it as permission to ease the Kitsune mask off as well.

And fuck if his plan hadn’t backfired on him.

Izaya was stunning. A fucking force of nature. All that bullshit about being speechless at the sight of him was really biting him in the ass now as he stared at the beauty he had gasping for air beneath him. There wasn’t a thought in his head except Izaya in that moment, and there continued to be nothing for an agonizingly long time.

“Ne, did the cat get the dogs tongue?” Izaya teased at length, his beautiful features twisting into a cruel smirk that shattered as fast as it came together. He couldn’t quite pretend to be some untouchable god when he was right on the edge of orgasm and desperate for it. “A-Ah- Shizu-”

“I’m gonna ruin you, ya know.” Shizuo murmured into the pink tip of Izaya’s ear. The raven turned into the sound of his voice, their faces grazing and Shizuo’s lips drifting to trace those deliciously sharp cheekbones. “By the end of the night, I’ll make sure you can’t fuck with some shitty dildo anymore. And I’ll definitely make sure you’ll never be content with anyone else’s dick. Just mine. You picked the wrong monster to be your first, cuz I’m gonna wreck you.”

“Promises, promises.” Izaya sighed, a tiny rueful grin at the corner of his lips. Shizuo kissed it ever so gently. Then drew away, sitting up and sliding his hands under the raven’s ass to draw Izaya’s hips up with him. Just a tiny bit of exploration. Just a few searching thrusts and- “Fuck!”

“Ah…” Shizuo rumbled thoughtfully, fucking into that same place to see if he could get another delightful shout. When Izaya failed to disappoint, he did it again. And again. Until he was driving into the raven’s prostate with every deep, hard thrust. And he was quite happy with the results.

Desperation was a good look on Izaya. When Shizuo wrapped his hand around his straining dick and jerked him off in only three quick movements, he discovered that bliss looked even better.

It looked so good it only took a few more thrusts for him to stumble into his own orgasm. Izaya moaned heavily beneath him when he pulled out, his hands squeezing compulsively at Shizuo’s shoulders and the back of his neck, like there was any chance Shizuo actually wanted to leave.

He pulled away just enough to get rid of the condom and then he collapsed to Izaya’s side to pull the raven in against his chest. Izaya curled into him wordlessly, like a giant cat. Shizuo chuckled, already running his fingers through sweat damp hair.

“Don’t fall asleep.” He ordered the small man in his arms.

“M’not.” Izaya grunted back, certainly not sounding very convincing. But Shizuo didn’t push it. If Izaya did end up falling asleep, he’d just have to think of way to wake him up. A very pleasant wake up call. He wondered if the raven knew what rimming was…

“I’m not done with you. Not even close.”

“M’not falling asleep!” Izaya whined with more vehemence, but still nothing Shizuo actually believed. All he did was kiss the slick forehead of his lover in reply.

They had plenty of time. Time to rest and time to fuck and maybe, if he was lucky, even more time in the future. That was definitely something he was interested in. As he started to drift off for a quick nap himself, he could only hope Izaya was just as interested.

 

“Hey, how come you’d never slept with anyone before me?” Izaya glanced up at him from where he was curled on top of Shizuo’s chest. It was nearly three in the morning, but the raven had insisted on needing a bath before falling asleep for good for the night. After a glance around at the bed and themselves, Shizuo had reluctantly agreed.

He was enjoying it more than he thought he would. Having a sated and lazy Izaya in his arms while being surrounded by perfectly warm water in a tub big enough to fit three of his shitty dorm showers in it was very enjoyable indeed.

Izaya had to be thinking about the same thing. Because the question didn’t trigger any defensive reaction. He barely even acknowledged it at all except for that idle glance and the not so discreet eye roll that followed it.

“I’d like to say it was just disinterest on my part- and to some extent it was. But, well, my parents are some of the most powerful people in this city, and they misuse that power a lot.” Yeah, he’d heard a thing or two about that from Shinra and Kasuka in the past. But to hear Izaya so casually mention it was kinda unsettling. “Between that and my dazzling personality, how many offers do you think I even get? I can guarantee you it’s lower than whatever you’d guess.”

He closed his eyes like he was totally uninterested in the topic. But as good of an actor as Izaya was, he wasn’t good enough to fool Shizuo. At least, not after the last six hours of being the first person to see Izaya in a vulnerable state. Several times.

“And you never made offers yourself?” It was hard to believe. Izaya had been so straight forward with him in the ballroom. And every moment that followed. He really couldn’t picture the raven as some shy wallflower who waited to be approached by anyone.

“Didn’t care enough to try. Besides, these stupid events my parents throw are horrible places to find prospective fucks.” One red eye cracked open to lazily look over Shizuo’s face. “Well, normally.”

“What made you decide I was worthy?” The blond smirked, reaching up to pet Izaya’s soaked hair out of his face.

The raven thought about it for a long moment before sighing. “You just looked so pathetic when I first saw you.” Shizuo sputtered indignantly, clenching his fist with a handful of black hair between his fingers.

“You little shit.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic. It was pretty clear you were uncomfortable and didn’t want to be there. At first I thought it just because you obviously didn’t fit in with a mansion full of rich bitches. But I watched you a bit more and realized it was also because you were obviously single. I figured a down to earth, attractive, and bitterly single blond was about as good as I could get. So I rolled the dice.”

Shizuo’s grip had started to ease as soon as Izaya started talking. Now he was back to softly petting the piece of shit, who all but purred at the special treatment.

“What about for you? Why’d you decide to let me have my wicked way with you?” He demanded of the blond. Shizuo hummed thoughtfully, almost wishing he had a cigarette to mull it over with.

“A mysterious, hot guy comes along to give me a mask and turns out to be a shitty edgelord who wants me to take his virginity on Valentine’s Day.” He drawled, watching the gradual crawl of red over Izaya’s cheeks. “I’m dumb but I’m not quite an idiot.” He acknowledged.

“Glad I could make it a memorable holiday for you.” The raven sighed.

“I’d love to see what you’d do for Easter.” Shizuo rumbled. Izaya almost tensed up, then apparently decided it would be too much energy and relaxed again. But he did stay suddenly mute. “I mean, if you don’t have plans to seduce another unwary commoner that night.”

“Were you not listening to anything I said?” Izaya bemoaned. “Like hell I’m gonna be able to pick up a good fuck from my parent’s elitist socialite shindigs ever again.” Which wasn’t exactly an invitation for Shizuo to fill the role instead. But it also wasn’t a dismissal.

“Guess I’ll have to make the sacrifice then.” It was Shizuo’s turn to sigh dramatically. Again Izaya came close to tensing against him, but didn’t quite make it to that point.

“Guess so.” He murmured into the blond’s chest instead. “If…that’s really what you want.” Shizuo rolled his eyes. He curled his thumb and pointer finger around Izaya’s chin to tilt his unfairly gorgeous face up.

“Lemme see if I can make this clear for you.” He grumbled, then ducked his head to kiss the raven senseless. Only when he felt Izaya starting to gasp against his lips did he pull away. “Good luck getting rid of me.”

Izaya blinked at him in that way that he loved. When his eyes got so big, managing to look actually innocent in his moment of surprise. It made Shizuo want to defile him in ways that would have their ancestors weeping from paradise.

After a moment Izaya recovered and pasted a wide smirk on his face. “You actually want to stick around. What a brave, twisted soul.” He hummed.

“I don’t know if it’s bravery or stupidity. Or just a great appreciation for how fucking sexy you are.” And there was that embarrassed tinge of red he was looking for in pale cheeks. It was becoming increasingly clear to him that he liked seeing Izaya embarrassed. But then, he also liked seeing him desperate. And sated. And fuck it, he just liked seeing him

He was tempted to say that. It would certainly get a good blush out of the raven. But he’d save that for later. When it wasn’t already difficult for Izaya to meet his eye. This was too important of a conversation for him to allow the smaller man to break eye contact.

“Point is, I’d like to keep being in your life. In whatever form you choose, I’ll let that be up to you. But I ain’t leaving now, I’m not even close to done with you.” Based on the little glimmer of mischief in the raven’s eyes, he wasn’t done with Shizuo either.

“Well, I guess I can make a temporary position for you until I fully examine your usefulness. After that, we’ll see about something long term.” Izaya clung to his aloof illusion almost as tightly as he had been clinging to Shizuo only an hour ago. But Shizuo let him. Because he knew Izaya was a little shit with a lot of baggage, and that should probably be addressed eventually.

But not that night.

All he could think of doing that night was getting through the rest of the bath and curling up in bed with the beautiful Kitsune boy in his arms. He wasn’t thinking about the morning, and the possibility of running into Izaya’s family. He wasn’t considering the missed calls he’d probably have from relatives and friends who watched him disappear with Izaya Orihara. He definitely wasn’t giving two shits about the rest of his friends finding out.

What he did care about was the way Izaya kept taking sly peeks up at him every now and then. And how, when they did finally migrate back to his bed- which had been changed to a different set of sheets already and holy shit that was spooky but fuck it he was tired- Izaya didn’t hesitate to curl right up next to him.

He cared about how fast the raven fell asleep against his chest. And he cared about how easy it was for him to fall asleep as well.

Because for the first year in his entire life, he’d had a good Valentine’s Day. The holiday he found the most pointless out of all the pointless holidays. But damn if he wasn’t a total fucking cliche, because he was definitely reevaluating those thoughts.

Valentine’s Day could possibly end up being his favorite day of the year. He supposed it would depend on what it was to him next year. Singles Awareness Day. Or an anniversary.

Even asleep he knew which one he hoped for. He could only pray Izaya was hoping for the same thing.

 

Spoiler: He was.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this actually! College AU's are my fucking weakness, and writing fun, upbeat flirting and smut was a refreshing change for me... *chuckles awkwardly and avoids eye contact*  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought, if you want! Thanks guys!
> 
> And if you want to take a look at the masks I used for inspiration in this fic, they're all up on my tumblr!
> 
> http://redroses100.tumblr.com/post/170912525447/the-gorgeous-masks-i-used-as-inspiration-in-my


End file.
